1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to an active type battery pack and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, rechargeable batteries are actively researched due to the development of mobile electronic appliances such as cellular phones, laptop computers, camcorders, personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like. Examples of rechargeable batteries include nickel-cadmium batteries, lead storage batteries, nickel metal hydride batteries, lithium ion batteries, lithium polymer batteries, metal lithium batteries, and air zinc storage batteries. A rechargeable battery is combined with a circuit to form a battery pack and is charged or recharged via an external terminal of the battery pack.
A battery pack of the related art includes a battery cell and a peripheral circuit including a charge/discharge circuit. The peripheral circuit is formed of a printed circuit board and is combined with the battery cell. When an external power source is connected to the battery pack via an external terminal, the battery cell is charged by the external power source via the external terminal and the charge/discharge circuit. When a load is connected to the external terminal, the battery cell supplies power to the load via the charge/discharge circuit and the external terminal. The charge/discharge circuit is arranged between the external terminal and the battery cell and controls charging and discharging of the battery cell.